


the halftime show

by gnarleyquinn



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Divergence, F/F, First Dates, kara has powers, sara does the salmon ladder, sara is past league, they fight off ninjas together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarleyquinn/pseuds/gnarleyquinn
Summary: a collection of one shots starring supercanary(neighbors au)





	1. she's a she

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt is from floralprintshark on tumblr:
> 
> "my new neighbor is smoking hot and i didn’t even like women until now and she has a garden and plants flowers in her bikini and i am dying inside AU"
> 
> I changed it to new neighbor working out because who doesn't want imagery of sara lance working out
> 
> also included is a personal head canon in which kara and alex watch dancing with the stars every week and kara can't help but fall in love with julianne hough every time she sees her
> 
> my tumblr: gaycanary.tumblr.com

“Alex!” Kara whispers furiously into her phone. Hearing a bunch of rustling on the other end, she takes another peak through kitchen window and sees exactly what she saw five minutes ago: her blonde neighbor with ridiculously prominent abs doing some weird jumpy thingy with a bar.

“Alex, where are you?” She hears another loud noise coming from Alex before the older sister finally responds.

“I’m in my bed, Kara. It’s six in the morning on a Sunday; what are you doing up so early?” Kara looked back at her neighbor. She’s moved on to yoga poses. Kara gulps.

“Nothing.” She swears she can feel Alex’s eye roll through the screen of her phone.

“Nothing?,” Alex hums, “well if my assistance is done here, I’m going to hang up and go back to sle-“

“Wait!” Kara interrupts, “I need your help.”

“What on earth could you possibly be doing at this hour that you need me for?” Kara’s given up on turning away from the window at this point.

“My neighbor won’t stop exercising.” She receives silence on the other end.

This is a normal problem, that normal people have. It just woke her up. Right?

“Alex?” The silence goes on for a few more moments and she’s about to consider calling the police when Alex’s laughter bursts through her speakers.

“Kara,” Alex pushes out a few more chuckles, “What do you want me to do about that?”

Kara furrows her eyebrows. She hasn’t thought that far. To be honest, she’s not really sure why she called Alex in the first place. It’s not like she’s gushing about some grade school crush or something.

“Oh no.” Kara’s eyes widen when she realizes that that is exactly what is going on. She hears a small “What?” on the other end and then a loud “Oh my god.”

“You’re attracted to him, aren’t you?” She winces at the him, but Alex is too far gone to interrupt her.

“Kara you totally have to go out there. Have you talked to him before? He’d probably be into having a workout buddy. You’ve been going to the gym lately, right?-“

“Alex!” Kara hisses.

“Wait, maybe you should tell Winn beforehand. That boy has serious puppy dog eyes for you. It might spare him some heartbreak if you give him a heads up-“

“Alex!” She tries once more.

“Back to the neighbor though. What does he look like? Is he your type? Actually, never mind. Why else would you be calling me at six in the morning if he wasn’t-“

“She.” Kara says. She shuts her eyes tight as she waits for Alex’s response.

“What?”

“They’re a she. My-my neighbor, she’s a she.”

“Oh.” Alex breathes out. “ _Oh._ ” Kara winces for what felt like the hundredth time that morning and she quickly interjects.

“It’s probably nothing. I mean, I get heart eyes every time I see Julianne Hough on Dancing with the Stars, right?” Kara let’s out a nervous laugh.

“It could be nothing,” Alex agrees. Kara feels a bit of the weight lift off of her chest. “Or you could have a giant crush on your hot, female, neighbor.”

“Alex!”

“I’m just being honest! By the way, I don't even know if this hot neighbor is even hot. Send me a picture.” Kara face palms. Calling James would've been a better option.

“I’m not taking a picture of my neighbor and sending it to you!” At this, Kara looks back out and notices the girl is gone. “Besides, I think she just went inside.”

“What a shame.” Alex sounds too disappointed to be genuine, and Kara is about to chew her about for making fun of her in every life crisis she’s ever had, when the doorbell rings. She feels her stomach drop through the floor.

“No way,” Alex’s voice is the only thing that rings through the dead silence. “Is that her? Don't hang up, Kara, I need to hear this.” Kara looks hesitantly at the door.

“Promise you won’t talk?”

“I swear on my next share of pot stickers.” This is good enough for Kara.

“Seriously, Alex, don’t.” She starts heading slowly toward the door and Alex remains silent. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door and realizes she’s in a lot more trouble than she thought. Her neighbor is much more defined when not staring through bushes and a kitchen window, and when they first make eye contact, she gives Kara this sweet smile that she’s sure has broken many dreams.

The girl stuck out her hand and started talking.

Many, many dreams.

“I’m Sara. I just moved in last week and I saw you were up. I thought I would introduce myself.” Kara breathed out one her famous awkward laughs as she takes Sara’s hand.

“I-I’m Kara. It’s nice to meet you.” Just as Kara thinks her impending doom is over, Sara starts talking again.

“Not to sound creepy or anything but I just happened to glance over noticed that you have a pool in your backyard, and it’s just, mine is going to be out of use for about a week so I was wondering if it would be cool if I used yours. Not to like, throw a party in your backyard or anything, just to get a few laps in—“ Kara has pretty much forgotten how to speak and Sara continues hesitantly, “I understand if this is super weird—I just figured asking was worth a shot.” Before Kara can respond, Alex pipes out of the speakers on the phone.

“She sounds hot.” Upon hearing the voice through the phone, Sara quirks an eyebrow at Kara and a smug smirk immediately settles on her face. Kara immediately ends the call with Alex and shoves the phone deep into her pocket, wishing she could be anywhere but where she is at that moment. She let’s out a nervous chuckle and tries to explain herself.

“I-I am so sorry. My sister and I, well actually it’s kind of funny, we were talking and you know, um, I said something about Julianne Hough, and well, she-my sister, Alex, she..has a delayed response?” Kara cringes at her word vomit while Sara just gives her an amused look.

“Julianne Hough is one hell of a dancer.” Kara let’s out a relieved chuckle, glad that Sara isn’t running for the hills. Trying to keep from making anymore of a fool out of herself, she get’s back on topic.

“Anyway, to answer your question, it is perfectly fine if you borrow my pool for the time being. Well, I guess it’s kind of hard to borrow, you know, you’d have to pick it up, which isn’t really possible, and you’d need a perfectly sized hole in the ground which, again, wouldn’t be too practical, and-“ Kara stops herself and wonders just how many times she can embarrass herself in one day. Especially since it’s only 6:30. Taking a deep breath, she smiles. “Sorry, I ramble a lot.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s cute.” Sara winks at Kara and she blushes furiously. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she clears her throat.

“Well, it was very nice to meet you. Let me know if you need help with the pool.”

“Moving it or swimming in it?”

Okay. Kara is seriously looking for a ditch at this point. Sara begins speaking again.

“Kidding. Thanks, by the way.” Kara waves her off.

“What are neighbors for?” Kara smiles and then inwardly groans, knowing she’s set herself up, again. Sara just shakes her head laughs. Kara thinks she’s home free until half-way down the path, Sara turns around and calls out to her.

“Tell your sister she sounds hot too!” Before she can get a response Sara turns back around and disappears back into her own yard. Kara takes a moment to calm her racing heart, and then dials Alex’s number as fast as she can. Alex answers on the first ring.

“How’d it go?” She can hear smugness in Alex’s voice.

“I am going to kill you.”


	2. she's an assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sara find out a little more about each other.
> 
> Part 2 of the Neighbors AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer to upload than expected, but it's much longer than the last part so hopefully it will suffice. I really appreciate all of the comments on the first part, so thank you! 
> 
> As of now I don't have any plans to make this a full fic, but if anyone wants a part 3 or has any ideas for a part 3 then definitely let me know. I'm hoping to get some other pairings in this collection so again, if there are any specifics anyone wants, let me know. 
> 
> my tumblr: gaycanary.tumblr.com
> 
> p.s. there's some fighting towards the end and I'm not the best at writing action so bear with me lol.

Kara jolts awake at the sound of footsteps. They’re so loud, it takes her a moment to realize that they aren’t coming from her house, but the yard next door: Sara’s. She checks the clock. 

 

2:39 AM. She’s not surprised.

 

In the past few weeks that she’s gotten to know Sara, she’s come to the realization that the other girl had no sense of a sleep schedule, whatsoever. Sara ate breakfast at dinner time some days—not breakfast for dinner; waking up and having breakfast at dinner time—and went to bed at noon on others. It took some getting used to at first, but if Kara was being honest with herself—which she seldom was—she’d begun taking a liking to falling asleep to the rhythmic patterns of Sara’s nightly boxing escapades. However, while the sounds of fist to sandbag are always welcome and familiar, these footsteps are like nothing she’s ever heard before.

 

Despite being loud, they are oddly quiet. She figures that a person with normal hearing couldn't detect them even ten feet away, so to say she’s confused is an understatement.

 

She debates for a moment whether she should go and look. On one hand, she is  _ super _ comfortable, but on the other, she really wants to see what’s happening out there. She holds it off for as long as she can but eventually curiosity gets the better of her and she reluctantly climbs out of her (very) warm bed. Upon reaching the window she expects to find Sara doing some new martial art that can only be performed in the middle of the night, but what she sees is significantly different. Walking around Sara’s back yard are three black figures. Even with her vision she can't tell what exactly they are doing, but she assumes it isn’t anything good. 

 

Not knowing what to do, she figures she should call Sara and make sure she isn't expecting anyone.

 

Sara seldom talks about friends, and maybe this is why. Kara supposes she wouldn't tell people if Winn and Alex liked to parade around in her yard in the dead of night. 

 

Kara heads over to her night stand and picks up her phone, searching for Sara’s contact as she heads back to the window. They had exchanged numbers a few days prior when Sara mentioned that she wanted to use Kara’s pool again—apparently it’s better for doing laps—and Kara wasn’t home. Admittedly, Kara was a little nervous about having Sara’s number. Once she had it, she didn’t really know what to do with it. She was never one to make a move. She looks out the window before pressing call, and she does a double take. The dark figures are gone. She looks everywhere she can from the window, even removing her glasses to see if they are somehow blocking her vision, but to no avail. They just disappeared. 

 

Kara sighs. Maybe her vision is  _ too  _ good, she thinks. Grumbling as she heads back to bed, Kara decides she’ll question Sara at a more appropriate time in the day. She places her phone back onto the nightstand and crawls into her, now cold, bed. She hopes the neighborhood will be a little quieter.

 

***

“You saw ninjas?” 

 

Kara pinches the bridge of her nose. Can her life not be a compilation of disbelief and embarrassment, just once?

 

“I don't know if they were  _ ninjas _ , but they were sneaking around Sara’s yard and it was weird. And they were quiet, Alex! Well, at least not to me, but if you were there you wouldn't have even noticed!” Kara tries explaining what she saw to Alex, but it's proving rather difficult. 

 

“I'm not that old.” 

 

Kara groans. Her sister never takes her seriously. 

 

“I'm hanging up now.”

 

“Wait!” 

 

“What?”

 

“Can you try and find me a ninja star? I’ve always wanted to see a real one.” Kara can hear Alex’s smirk through the phone and hangs up before she can tortured with any more ninja jokes. 

 

She's still unsure whether it would be a good idea to tell Sara about what she may or may not have seen the night before. She doesn't even know what she actually saw. It could have been a few animals for all she knows. 

 

Then if she did see something, there comes the risk of telling Sara how she even noticed them in the first. Come to think of it, she hasn't heard from Sara since the day before. 

 

Kara begins to worry. She quickly heads over to Sara's house. 

 

Kara takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. She doesn't know why she's so nervous. She's simply warning the other blonde about potential assassins roaming her yard at night time. You know, the usual stuff friends do.    
  
She waits a moment, but hears nothing. Kara knocks again. This time she waits longer, but after five minutes, she still hasn't received a response.    
  
"Sara?" She tries calling out. "Are you home?"   
  
Starting to get nervous, she goes to knock for a third time. Just before her fist hits the wood, the door flies open with a disgruntled and out of breath Sara appearing. She flashes Kara that smile that can get anyone to do just about anything.    
  
"Hey. Sorry I didn't hear you, I had the music blasting in the basement. What's up?"    
  
Music? Kara didn't hear any music. She also notices that Sara is blocking the doorway in a very odd way. Kara feels as though she’s hiding something. Deciding not to interrogate, she tries to get to the point.    
  
"Listen, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I-"   
  
Sara interrupts.    
  
"Are you about to confess your undying love for me?"    
  
Kara blushes furiously. What did she ever do to deserve this life? Seriously.    
  
"No! No-I mean, not that you're not great, because really, you are, but we just met, like, three weeks ago and that would be really weird, and I don't even-" Kara stops short again once she notices Sara's amused expression. She let's out a hefty breath. "You were kidding, weren't you?" Sara shrugs.    
  
"You seemed a little uptight. Now that the rambles are out of your system, carry on."   
  


“Promise you won’t think I’m crazy?”

 

“I promise I won't  _ tell _ you you're crazy.”

 

Kara chooses her wording carefully. 

 

“Okay.” She huffs. She's literally from another planet. She doesn't know why ninjas seems so hard to believe. “Okay, I’m just going to say it.”

 

Sara gestures for her to go on. 

 

“I'm pretty sure I saw ninjas in your yard last night.” Kara releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. She watches Sara’s facial expression carefully, looking for any hints as to what the other girl is thinking. For a brief moment, it almost looks as if Sara is scared, which yeah, dangerous strangers roaming your yard is grounds for fear, but it's a different kind. As if Sara was already expecting those words to come out of Kara’s mouth just then. Before Kara can say anything, Sara’s face goes stoic. 

 

Kara gulps. 

 

“You saw ninjas in my yard last night, and you waited until now to see if I’m still alive?”

 

“Well-I, I don't know! They were there one second and by the time I grabbed my phone to call you, they were gone! Then I got nervous about calling you and you work out so much so I just figured out of all people  _ you _ would be able to protect yourself.” Kara practically spits the words out, and as afterthought adds, “Plus if you were in trouble I would’ve been able to hear you!”

 

Sara raises an eyebrow. Kara definitely wishes she hadn’t added that last part.

 

“You would’ve been able to hear me, across our yards, and through both walls of our houses?”

 

“I-I..maybe?” Kara gives Sara pulls a grimace at her own words, wishing she could sink through the wood on Sara’s porch. Why couldn’t she have invisibility powers?

 

Before Sara can respond, there’s a loud crash from inside her house. The fearful expression falls back on her face, and Kara wonders what she’s hiding.

 

“What was that?” Kara asks as she tries to peek behind Sara.

 

“You need to go home.” Sara attempts to shut the door, but Kara stops her.

 

“No, Sara what was that?” Hearing another bang, Kara shoves Sara’s door open all the way. Just as she bursts through the doorway, two of the figures she saw from the night previous coming flying into Sara’s living room. Kara watches in awe as Sara quickly pulls a staff off her wall and begins swinging at the men attacking her. 

 

“Kara, get out of here!” Sara shouts through all of the fighting. Kara feels frozen before her fight mode kicks in. She runs over to one of the guys on top of Sara and throws him across the room. She looks back and sees Sara do some complex flip, kick, thing (the martial arts make much more sense now), and knock the guy out with her staff. Sara turns to her and Kara watches as the girl’s eyes widen at the man lying on the ground with half of her living room wall on top of him. She looks back up at Kara with a questioning gaze in her eyes.

 

“I’m staying to help.”

 

Sara looks as if she is about to say something when a flood of ninjas enter the house. The girls take their stances and wait for them to attack. Through the midst of it all, Kara can’t help but notice the grace with which Sara fights, and how similar her style is to the intruders. Kara’s own fighting is much different, she thinks, as she knocks out the first person who comes at her with her bare fist. She also notices that these people are quick, but she’s still able to hold them off with relative ease. Dodging a roaming sword, she notices that there are a lot more enemies than she first realized. She can’t believe Sara wanted to fight alone. 

 

Thinking quickly, she decides it’s time to use more than just her strength. She doesn’t care about secrecy anymore. She waits until Sara finishes off one more intruder and motions for her to move toward Kara. The girl gives her an odd look, but complies. As soon as both girls are standing opposite of the enemies, Kara uses her heat vision to create a line of fire, dividing the room in two. The ninjas quickly dissipate and once she’s sure they’re gone, Kara puts out the fire. She looks around the room. It’s a little messy. Kara turns to Sara.

 

“Sorry about your house.”

 

Sara shrugs.

 

“Not the worst thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

Kara eyes her. There’s a lot more to this girl than she initially thought.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Could ask you the same.”

 

“You first.” Sara is silent for a long moment before she speaks.

 

“You ever heard of the League of Assassins?” 

 

Kara’s eyes widen. First, they were assassins, not ninjas, (which doesn’t make her feel any better about the situation). Second, she always thought the League was a myth. She’s heard so many rumors about them, but never thought they were real. Clark always told her Bruce was just kidding around. She’s going to have a long discussion with him the next time they see each other. 

 

Sara takes Kara’s silence as a yes, and questions Kara in turn.

 

“What about you?”

 

Kara takes a deep breath.

 

“You ever heard of Superman?”

 


	3. she's my date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sara go on their first date.

Kara takes a deep breath as she looks in the mirror. After the ninja fighting debacle, Kara and Sara took a little time to get to know each other. Kara found out all about Sara’s past; her shipwreck, going missing for five years, joining the _League of Assassins_. Kara still finds all of it hard to believe, but she guesses she doesn’t have room to talk.

 

“Are you sure the braid isn’t too much?” She turns around to face Alex, who is leaning against Kara’s bed, distracted on her phone. Alex chuckles at an incoming text and hastily responds. Kara clears her throat, but still no response. Alex laughs again.

 

“Maggie actually thinks beating me in the 8-ball app–once, might I add–translates into her being the better pool player.” She shakes her head and looks up at Kara. “Can you believe that?”

 

Kara huffs.

 

“I can believe that I have a date in,” she checks her watch, “ _twenty-five minutes,_ and you’re too busy chatting away with your new girlfriend to help me!”

 

Alex rolls her eyes.

 

“You need to stop worrying, Kara. You’re going to have a great time.” Now it’s Kara’s turn to roll her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, are you the one going out with an assassin tonight?” Alex raises an eyebrow.

 

“I’m sorry, did you forget that you have have super strength? And are from another planet?”

 

Kara groans and falls back onto the bed. She checks the time again. Fifteen minutes.

 

“Maybe I should just cancel,” She looks over to Alex, “That wouldn’t be too awful, right?”

 

Alex pulls Kara up to face her. She loves teasing her little sister, but she knows when it’s time to pull out the pep talks.

 

“Kara, you are going to be fine. Sara likes you.” Kara pouts.

 

“What if she changes her mind after tonight?”

 

“She won’t. You’ll see.” Alex gives her a reassuring smile. Kara throws her hands over face and falls back on the bed once more.

 

“What if she finds out I’m even more of a dork than she _already_ knows I am?” She mumbles.

 

“You’ll still have Winn.” Alex smirks and Kara shoves her as she finally let’s out a chuckle for the first time that night. “There we go. Now I better get going before Sara-”

 

The doorbell rings. Kara gulps.

 

“She’s here.”

 

Alex practically has to shove Kara out of the bedroom.

 

“I’ll lock up the house, alright Kara?”

 

Kara takes a deep breath and nods. She begins to descend the stairs, barely avoiding tripping due to her nerves. She checks herself one more time in the mirror and once content with her appearance, she opens the door.

 

Sara smiles as soon as she sees Kara.

 

“Looking good, Danvers.” Kara blushes and ducks her head. She’s ready to go back inside, like, now. Sara doesn’t wait for a response. “You ready to get this show on the road?” Sara holds out her arm for Kara to take. The two head down the pathway to Sara’s car.

 

“Where _are_ we going anyway?” When Sara first inquired Kara about going out on a date, she told Kara she had something in mind, but she didn’t say what.

 

Sara opens the passenger door for Kara.

 

“It’s a surprise.” She winks, and quickly heads over to the driver’s side. She gets in the car and starts the engine.

 

“The drive should take about an hour.” Sara picks up the aux cord and hands it to Kara. “You can pick the music if you want.”

 

“Are you sure? I-I don’t mind if we listen to yours.”

 

“Yeah, go for it.” Sara pulls away from the curb and begins driving, which leaves Kara with no choice but to plug in her phone. She scrolls through her music, trying to find the least embarrassing album and presses play. Sara chuckles as the opening melody of _Blank Space_ fills the car.

 

“I shouldn’t be so surprised that you listen to Taylor Swift.”

 

Kara frantically grabs her phone.

 

“I can change it if you want,” she quickly scrolls through her artists list, “Do you like Demi Lovato?”

 

Sara shakes her head.

 

“This is fine, Kara. Leave it on.”

 

“Are-are you sure?” Kara’s finger is hovering over the shuffle button.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

Kara’s face scrunches in confusion.

 

“Well, yeah, but-” Sara interrupts.

 

“Then leave it on.” Sara quickly glances at Kara before her eyes return to the road. “I like what you like.”

 

Kara blushes furiously. This is going to be a long car ride.

 

****

Kara recognizes the streets of Star City as soon as they enter. In college, she had an internship during the Undertaking of Glades. They chose her to do the coverage for it. She’s glad to see that the reform worked. The city is brighter than ever.

 

“Where are we going?” Kara’s eyebrows furrow. She knew this city was Sara’s hometown, but during their conversation she got the impression that Sara was done with this place for good.

 

“Just a few more blocks.”

 

The traffic is relatively slow for a friday night, but it’s still taking a considerable amount of time to get down the street. As they enter the center of town, Kara notices a large crowd in the square. However, before she can see what’s going on, Sara is able to speed up. She takes in more of the sights, noticing that the city has already put up holiday decorations around town. After a while, Sara starts to slow down the car and they stop in front of a tall building.

 

Sara murmurs for Kara to wait there, and quickly gets out the car to open the door for Kara. Kara blushes as Sara holds out her hand. Once fully outside, she gets a better look at the building.

 

_Smoak Technologies._

 

“Hey, isn’t this your friend Felicity’s building?” A small smile forms on Sara’s face.

 

“You remembered.”

 

“Oh,” Kara adjusts her glasses, “I-I mean yeah, i-it seemed really important when you were talking about your friends, and I know it must be hard to be so far away from them, especially after being gone for so long and-” Sara abruptly cuts Kara off and hugs her. Kara’s surprised by the gesture, not really sure what she did to deserve a hug, but she holds Sara tight anyway.

 

She definitely doesn’t notice the way her head rests perfectly over Sara’s. Definitely.

 

After one final squeeze, Sara let’s go, a look of content flooding her face. Kara smiles at the sight.

 

“C’mon, let’s go up.” Kara follows Sara into the building–which is a glass masterpiece, she has to say–and they get into one of the elevators. The building is fairly empty, save for a few custodians and straggling workers, but the quiet is serene. Once they reach their floor, the two girls exit the elevator hand in hand, and Kara marvels at the sight. They’re on the roof, however, the entire thing is enclosed in glass. She assumes it’s an employee lounge of some type, considering the food bar in the corner and the mass amount of furniture occupying the space.

 

There are classic christmas lights lining the room and upon further investigation, she notices a dining setup with a perfect view of the skyline.

 

She turns to Sara with excited eyes.

 

“Sara, this is amazing.” Sara smiles and pulls Kara over to the glass wall.

 

“There’s more. Look down there.”

 

Kara’s eyes land on the crowd she saw when they were driving to the building. It’s even bigger than it was before and as she’s about to say something, a chorus of lights fills the center of town. Kara’s eyes widen when a large christmas tree (which she surprisingly didn’t notice before) staggeredly lights up until it finished at the very top with a large star labeled,  _Land of Mist_ glowing in the center. She turns her head to face Sara.

 

“Do they do this every year?” Sara nods.

 

“It’s the only time I come back. I thought it would be fun to come see it with you.”

 

“And all of..” Kara gestures to the space around them, “this?”

 

“I remembered that Felicity was talking about making a cool rooftop lounge for the winter, so I called her and here we are.” Kara takes another look around. She can’t believe how beautiful it all looks.

 

“Your friends really sound great.” Kara says as Sara leads them over to their dinner table.

 

“That’s good.” Kara hears a mischievous tone in Sara’s voice. Her expression turns suspicious. Sara looks up and when she sees Kara’s face, she blushes. Kara is shocked. She didn’t even know Sara could blush.

 

“What?”

 

Sara clears her throat.

 

“I, uh, may have told Felicity that if this date goes well, we’d come to game night next week.”

Sara waits for Kara’s response.

 

“We?”

 

Sara nods.

 

“As in you and me, Sara and Kara?”

 

Sara blushes again, and even though Kara’s feeling ten times more nervous than she was before, she does a small victory chant in her head.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, the date isn’t over yet.”

 

Kara mulls that over in her mind for a second before making a decision. She smiles.

  
“You can text your friends right now and tell them that, _we,_  will be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone notice the little fix-it i did with the glades? i like the idea of a prospering star city much better lol.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading! i'm going to turn this collection into just the neighbors au since that's what people seem to be enjoying so from here on out, that's what every chapter will be about. i'm still going to keep it a one shot collection so it might skip time here and there but it will always be in the same universe and timeline.
> 
> i'm still figuring out my headcanons and stuff so if you're confused or just want to talk about it (or just supercanary in general), don't be afraid to stop by my tumblr, gaycanary.tumblr.com!


End file.
